A voice and a soul
by Fallen from Nowhere
Summary: This story takes place back in the revolution, when Kenshin was still Battousai. What happens when he meets a woman archer and she is the reason he doesnt want to kill?I UPLOADED!!! R&R!!
1. Under the tree

A voice and a soul   
  
A/N: I just started watching this anime, and I was also reading about it to find out every little thing about this anime you need to know, and I think I succeeded. I LOVE THIS ANIME!!   
It is the best besides Yu yu hakusho and Inuyasha of course. (ofcousre Yu yu hakusho will always be the best to me.) Kenshin is an imperialist right? Sansuke kept calling him it so   
I guess he is. If I got the wrong just tell me in a review pleez I would greatly appreciate it. Thanx!!  
  
Towards the revolution we marched. To kill and slaughter the imperialists. Many men were glaring at me for the fact that I was a woman. They thought I was worthless. As most, they  
think that women are meant to stay at home and have babies and open there legs whenever there man wants to do with them. Well, I call those women whores, and a bad name for all   
women that are out there. I am a feminist and I believe a woman can do anything a man can do.   
My master, Homiko Asaki told me that I was ready, and that a fighter's spirit can be found in anyone. And that is why I am here. I am a archer for the Revolution andi have been training   
with my bow and arrow for 16 years, I am 22 now, and I am hoping that my skills have inproved. The only thing I have to watch out for is the Hitokiri Battousai, he is meant to be the   
greatset swordsman there is. I don't know how much pity he will show for a woman.   
"Let's camp here men- and woman… we will start our battle tomorrow!" The men yelled in pride and started to set up our tents. I was going to set mine up later. I just felt like taking a   
walk. I went up a hill that wasn't too far away and sat up against a tree that was atop of the hill. I took a breath and gave a deep sigh. It was such a beautiful night.   
"I didn't know I had a visitor," Said I voice, I looked behind the tree and saw a smiling face. He was very handsome. He had long red hair that was tied in a pony tail and violet eyes   
that shinnered in the moonlite, and an X shape scar on his left cheek.   
"O! I am sorry I thought I was alone…"  
"So did I," He then smiled sweetly.   
"Where do you come from?" I asked.  
"Not too far from here…"  
"So you are a farmer?"  
"No, it doesn't really matter who I am."  
"Yes it does," I said trying to get him to smile again, "Whats your name?"  
"Ke- umm… Shinta…"  
"Your name is Keshinta?"  
"No! Just Shinta…"  
"Shinta, that's a nice name. It fits you."  
"Thankyou, may I ask what your name is, if I may?"  
"My name is Sanso. Nothing special," I said, shrugging my shoulders.   
"Sanso, I think that is a beautiful name. I like names that start with S," He winked and smiled. There wasa long moment of silence. Then I finally asked, "So… What brings you over   
here?"  
"I just needed silence, it tends to get very loud from where I live."  
"I can compare, None of the men in the camp site can ever keep there mouth shut."  
"Campsite?" He said giving me a confused look.  
"Yes, I am fighting in the Revolution against the Imperialists."  
"You are?" His eyes widening.  
I nodded my head and said, "Yup, I am an archer, yes, I know what you are probably thinking, a woman fighting in the Revolution when she is supposed to be staying home doing   
House work…"  
"No, I am not thinking that at all, I think that it is wonderful that you are fighting in the Revolution, I believe women can do anything a man can do, equality is what this world needs more   
of."  
"Really?" I said starting to get more interested in him, "You are probably the first man I have ever met who thinks that."  
My head tilted as my hair fell to the side. He scooted towards me for a longer converstaion.  
"How old are you?" He asked me.  
"18, you?"  
"I just turned 20."  
"Really, when were you born?"  
"June 20th."  
(A/N: That is true, he was born on June 20th)   
"Ofcourse, none of the-uhh- people I live with celebrate it, so I had a silent birthday this year.."  
"Why? That's horrible!"  
"I don't mind…"  
"Well, they shouldn't treat you like that, Well, I have to go now, It was nice talking to you, really, it was."  
"And it was a pleasure talking to you Ms. Sanso."  
"And I hope that are men don't do any harm to you during the revolution."  
"Don't worry… they shall not…"  
I smiled and walked away, he is a nice man.  
$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$At camp&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
"Where were you sister?" Asked my brother Kaso. He looked a lot like me, we both had brown hair and blue eyes.  
"I just wanted to go somewhere where it was quiet, that's all."  
"O, I see, Can you actually wait for the battle tomorrow? I can't, I just hope that I don't run into the Battousai!"  
My brother was only 12 years old, He wasn't really going to fight, he is for assistance, to take the injured men, that needed to be cured. But it makes him feel good to know that he is   
helping.  
"Don't worry, Kaso, you won't, I will protect you."  
"Ahh, Sanso, I don't need you to protect me!"  
"Yes you do, remember what we discussed…"  
"I know, Odnt get to close to the battle and watch where I am going…"  
"Exactly." I kissed him on the forehead and he just gave a smirk."  
"Now go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."  
"Alright."  
*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&The starting of the revloution*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&  
As we marched toward the battle field I could feel my heart pounding.   
"Men- and woman… This is what we have trained for, gather yopur weapons and prrepare to fight!" The men yelled in pride. We climbed up the hill and there they were. The Imperialists  
I was up front, they needed my archery.  
"Fire the first arrow at the man with the grin on his face," The general whispered in my ear. I slipped an arrow from my back, pulled, and shot thte arrow and the man was shot down   
dead.  
"CHARGE!" Yelled the general. Men were slaughtered and they lost there lives in the first 3 minutes. I killed as many as I could, which was quite a lot.  
"SANSO!" I turned my head. That was brothers voice! I ran as fast as I could to where I heard it. And there was the Battousai, ready to kill. He knocked my brother off his horse and   
he was on the ground pleading.  
"NO!" I yelled, and then covering my brother. I didn't even look at the Battousai, I was too worried about Kaso.  
"Please! He is just a boy, don't kill him. I looked up him, but I couldn't see his face from all the faint smoke.  
"I wasn't going to kill him anyway. I have more pride in myself then to kill a child," He said in a cold voice. I have never feared like this in my life. 


	2. Battousai

A/N: I know the last ch. was short so that is why this is gonna be short. THE END  
  
Many men died this morning, the carcasses were burned and ashes were buried in a memorial where there is a large marble stone with there names on it. Each marble stone had a date on  
it, to show which brave man died, and the next battle there is, there will be another stone to represent them. I pray that these men get lead to heaven safely, pig headed they were, they   
were still good men.   
I am just glad my brother is safe, I am so glad the Battousai didn't kill my brother. Since he was the one who kill most of those men. I walked up the kill, hoping maybe Shinta would be   
there. I needed someone to talk to after what happened.   
"Shinta?"  
"Hm?" He smiled sweetly at me. He stuck his head out from the side and motioned me to go sit near him. I sat next to him at looked at him.  
"I saw you save that boy during the war."  
"You did? I didn't see you, O, Shinta, don't tell me your family got tangled up during the war!"  
"Umm… You could say we were evacuating..."  
"O, I am sorry you had to go through that…"  
"Don't apologize please…"  
"But I feel bad."  
"Don't…" His face turned dark, and he turned away.  
"So… Who was that boy you saved? He seemed important to you, indeed he did."  
"That was my brother, Kosa."  
"He looks rather young."  
"Yes he is only 12, our parents died years ago, he needs to be taken care of, so I begged our general to give him a job. And he did."  
"I see, he is very brave."  
"I will tell him you said that," I smiled at him. He gave me a grin back and looked up at the sky.   
"It's a beautiful night."  
"It is a very beautiful night."  
"It makes me think more, when I just look out into the endless distance."  
"What does it make you think of?"  
"The future the past, what effects it has on us…"  
"I never really thought of it like that…" It was very silent, he looked at me and made a grab for my hand.   
"Sanso! Sanso?! Where are you?" I snatched my hand away from him.  
"O! That is my brother, umm, I ought to go, I will see you tomorrow, come back here around this time."  
I waved to him good bye, and he smiled.  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^*!^!*^!*^!*^!*^Kenshin's point of view*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!  
I feel like the lowest filth ever, why am I lying to her? Here she fears the great Battousai and here she is talking to him like he is not different from any other person because she sees the   
kinder part of me. I like Ms. Sanso, indeed I do. Here she is telling me all these things about me, she trusts me, she doesn't know that I am Battousai. Ofcourse I am not going to tell her,   
she would fear me, she is one of the few people that make me feel that I am more then a murderer.   
Why did I make a grab for her hand? Another side just took over and I actually grabbed her. Maybe it is for the fact that I need comforting, to helep my tortured soul. I enjoyed killing,   
and yet I hate it. Two different sides, Kenshin the Battousai and Shinta, the kind man that speaks of truth.   
I hate my double sides, I hate Battousai, but a man slayer I am, and a man slayer I shall be until the day I die.  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^back at keshins campsite*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^  
"So Kenshin? Who was the girl you were with?" Said Masake a friend of mine.  
"How did you know?!"   
"I saw you, I was getting water from the river and I saw you two."  
"A friend…"  
"A friend? You liar! C'mon Kenshin you can tell me anything!"  
I chuckled and said, "I am not lying Masake, we are just friends, nothing more."  
He gave a pout and kicked his legs and then said, "Well, what her name?"  
"Sanso."  
There was a moment of silence.   
"O C'MON KENSHIN! WHAT DID YOUS TWOS DO TOGETHER??!"  
"Nothing I swear!"  
"Man Kenshin, some ladies man you are…"  
"Umm… sorry?"  
"Don't apologize! Do you like her?"  
"As a friend yes…"  
He gave me a dissapointed look.  
"Kenshin, talk to me when you have something interesting to tell me… Geeze! I am going to sleep…"  
He turned off his light on his side of the tent. I layed down and thought. I gave a deep sigh and decided that I should rest for the night.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sanso's point of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I woke with a face infront of mine.  
"SANSO!"  
"Huh? Yes, Kosa?" Laying my head back down on the pillow.   
"It is time for breakfast!"  
"Great… Hold on…"  
He left the tent to go stuff his face. When I got to the table, all the food was gone.  
"I told you you shoulda came when I told you to!"  
"Uh huh, and I bet you are the reason why all the food is gone…" Kosa glared at me. But it didn't last, he jumped out of his seat and said, "Will you help me with my archery skills?"  
I gave a sigh, that isnt anything I wanted to do right now, but… he was determined to be good at it, though he wasn't… but… I could teach…  
"No! Kaso- No! Don't do that! You don't stomp on thte arrows!"  
"But they wont go farther then 1 foot!"  
"That's beause you are not pulling! See how it is going back to my cheek…?"  
"Uh huh… Yeah, lemme pull!"  
He reached to get the arrow, I had to use my foot to keep him back.  
"No! Kaso! Stop it! You are acting like a 6 year old!"  
"I don't care! I wanna try!"  
Before I could yell at him, I heard a loud BANG! When I looked back, half of our campsite was blown to smithereens.  
"The Imperialists are attacking! Run!"  
I didn't even have time to think, but I grabbed Kaso and ran, not now, please god, not now… Kaso wasn't prepared for this… none of us were, I had to get him in a safe spot. I ran,   
until I ran into… well I don't know what I ran into. I looked up and there was the Battousai, again. But his face was covered in a mask. The way I could tell it was him was from the way  
he was standing from the last time I was in contact with him.   
He grabbed my arm and pulled me to run with him. I snatched it away from him and said, "Why are you helping me? Get away from me!"  
"Do you want to die?"  
"Yes! I would rather die with my men then an Imperialist helping me!"  
He was getting very mad, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dropped my brother!  
"Sanso come back!"  
"Kaso! Let me go I need to get my brother!"  
I was hitting his back and kicking for him to let go. But he just pushed me back more. Finally, I was moving around hard enough for me to slip out of his arms. As soon as I got out of his   
arms I went straight to find Kaso.  
"Kaso! Kaso? Where are you?"  
"Sister!" I looked around and moved sticks that were in my way, and he was under all the bits and pieces of whatever. I finally found him.  
"Sister…"  
"Shhh…" I said holding him close to me, "Don't speak, sweetheart, don't waist your energy." I picked him up and when I turned around, Battousai was behind me.  
"What do you want from me?! Why are you following me? Leave me alone!"  
He gave a firm grasp on my shoulers and said, "Give your brother to me. I will heal him."  
"Never… How can I trust you?"  
"Do you really have a choice? You have no where else to go! I give you my word, no harm shall come to your brother, I swear of it."  
"Your word means nothing to me."  
"Then swear apon my masters grave that I shall not kill him."  
A swear like that, he didn't kill my brother last time, so… Could I trust him? I handed Kaso to him and he said, "Follow me."  
I tried to run as fast as I could to keep up with him. And finally just as I thought it was too good to be true, a whole herd of Imperialists were together ready to kill… me.  
"Good jog Battousai, you brought the one I wanted to kill personally…" said the leader.   
"YOU LIAR!" I screamed, "YOU SWORE ON YOUR MASTERS GRAVE!"  
"No this isn't what it look-"  
I stabbed him in the left shoulder with an arrow, and grabbed my brother and ran.  
"AFTER HER!"  
I ran, that was the only thing I could do is run. I was going to die here and let down my brother. Then something grabbed me and pulled me with his grip. 


	3. True emotions

A/N: OK I know I am trying not to put a long A/N and I have a reason! I just saw the OVA of Rurouni Kenshin and good god I have never cried so hard in my life. THAT'S WHY I   
AM NEVER GOING TO WATCH IT AGAIN! Anyway, though I loved it, Kenshin… uhhh…. -_-…. HE WAS SO UGLY! And he is so so hot in the anime and I don't get it! He   
was younger too! And when he was younger he looked like he was 45! Dear god… Oh yeah, what does OVA stand for anyway? Don't know? FINE! No I am jk… eh heh eh heh…   
Ok so anyway, when you read this think of Kenshin as in the Anime NOT in the OVA cause that just annoyed me. (along with the long long list of things that do…)   
  
I looked up at the body that was holding me.  
"Shinta?" I whispered.  
"Shhh…" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.   
I turned over. How did I know that? I opened my eyes and I was in a building, or room, or whatever you want to call it. And Shinta was there holding my hand.   
"I see the Sleeping Beauty finally awoken." He smiled and I giggled. He put his hand over my forehead as if he was feeling my temperature.  
"Wheres my-" Before I could finish the question, he already knew the answer.   
"He is outside jumping around like nothing ever happened," he said with a laugh.  
I took my hand out of his and stretched.   
"I am not surprised," I smiled and then I said, "How long have I been asleep for?"  
"Since yesterday."  
"The Imperialists won, didn't they?"  
He looked down and said, "Shall I put it his way, you are the only one of your group who is still alive."  
I looked down with tears in the corner of my eyes. He took his thumb and wiped them away.  
"I hate the Imperialists."  
"You shouldn't hate."  
I closed my eyes and let tears fall onto my bed.  
"Thankyou for everything you have done, Shinta, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you."  
"Your welcome," he said silently. A little louder then a whisper. Then he said, "Get some rest, you need it if you want to be in top shape. I'll be back in an hour   
or so to bring you food."  
The only thing I could do at that moment was smile. I had nothing to say. He closed the door and left to do whatever he had to do.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~Kenshin's point of view~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Telling her was going to be harder then I thought it was going to be. I have never felt this way about a woman before. So, independent, beautiful, so honest to   
herself. But I am an   
Imperialist. And she hates Imperialists. But I love her, and I don't care what she is. I shall not deny it. I do, indeed I do, she is so wonderful. But killing hurts her,   
and she is assassin   
herself, but…   
*^~*^~*^~*~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^3 days later, Sanso's point of view*^~*^~*^~*~^  
Because of Shinta's wonderful help, Kaso and I shall be leaving this home that Shinta's master once owned. In a day atleast. O, I don't want to leave Shinta, with  
his help, he is a   
wonderful person, and he is great with my brother. But he said his self he has other things he must attend to. I guess things will have to go to the way they were  
before I was drifted into  
the war.   
"Sister!" said my brother, "When are we going to be leaving?"  
"Tomorrow, So we must get packed today."  
"Will Shinta be coming with us?" He asked.  
"What a silly question, ofcourse he won't, he has his own things to attend to…"  
"But I thought you two really liked eachother!"  
"We do, but-"  
"Then why isnt he coming?"  
"Kaso we are just friends!" I snapped, he looked at me and gave a big grin.  
"You like him don't'cha!" I opened my mouth and was ready to hit him, "NO I DON'T!"  
"Yeah you do! Just admit it, I know how you act all goofy, and stupid and air headed around him!"  
"I don't act all 'goofy and air headed'!"  
"Uh huh, whatever Sanso, you don't need to hide it anymore!"  
He walked out the door.  
"That little brat…" I mumbled to myself. He thinks he is so smart, uggh! What does he know! That little… rrrr… As I was mumbling things to myself I wasn't  
watching where I was   
going. I ran write into Shinta and he dropped clothes all over the floor.   
"I am so sorry…" I said, looking down blushing furiously helping him pick up the clothes.  
"It is quite alright Ms. Sanso these things happen."  
My hand met with is his when we were both going to pick up an under shirt of his.  
"I'm sorry!" I said really fast. I tried to take my hand out of his but he wouldn't let go.   
"Umm… Shinta…"  
"You have very soft hands that you do…"  
"Ummm…Thankyou….?"   
When I felt his hands, they were very coarse, rough you could say. As if they were burnt.  
My heart started pounding as he was caressing my hand, and then I asked, "What happened to your hands?" I asked.  
"In a fire, no need to worry about it, I just like the feel of alive skin instead of dead when I hold hands."  
"Eh heh."  
I said giving a goofy smile.   
"Ms. Sanso, I have never met anyone like, never I have. You are one of a kind."  
I gave a smile and a took my hand away from him and gave him the clothes I picked up. Now I was mad.  
"Excuse me! But don't ever do that again!"  
"Eh?" He said his eyes getting big like he didn't expect that.   
"You maybe sweet but- we couldn't see eachother, and me and you are two diferent people! And…" I turned my back to him.  
"And…" He said, putting his hands on my shoulder.  
"I know I have to fight it, but I cant help but to get this feeling whenever I am around you."  
He kissed me on the cheek and said, "I know how you feel, I cant help it but think about you."  
I Looked up at the purple eyes that I love. And gave him a soft kiss. He put his chin on top ofmy head and said, "I love you," he said in his soothing voice.  
"I love you too. I didn't think I did before, but, when I got to know you more, I… just cant deny it anymore."  
"I felt the same, but then I realised that I did love you, and that you don't get that fuzzy feeling in your stomach for any person," He gave me a sweet smile and   
then he took my hand and  
we went to the back of his Senseis yard where there was a beautiful waterfall that fell into a pool.  
"When I was a boy, This was my favorite spot to stay when I needed a rest when my Sensei trained me."   
"Well it is very peaceful I will tell you that."  
(A/N: I forgot his Sensei's name. could you tell me if you know.)  
"Well, that's what I wanted, peace." He sat down on a rock and I joined him.   
"Y'know, it is very hard to imagine you a swordsman. You are just so… gentle… so sweet, It's hard to see you as a man who wants to learn the art of killing."   
"I take that as a deep complament," he said.   
"May I ask something…?"  
"Hm…?"  
"Where did you get this scar?" I said, stroking his cheeks.  
"I would rather not say, please, I just don't want to think about it…"  
"I understand…"  
I rested my head against his shoulder and listened to the waterfall. He broke the silence.  
"I must tell you something. I have to leave tomorrow."  
"Why?" I said. Getting closer to him.  
"Well, I have things I must do tomorrow, indeed I do, and I have to go, I don't really have much of a choice, and I cant come back for two weeks.  
"But-" I stopped myself there, and then said, "I was going to leave tomorrow anyway."  
"You were now? Hmm…" He looked at my face and his smile turned into a frown.  
"We are never going to see eachother again, are we?"  
"Ofcourse we will. I will find you, I promise it. Our passes will intertwine someday."  
I looked up at him and laid my head on his chest.   
"Just promise me this. You will never love another until we see eachother again."  
"I promise."   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^A/N*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Yeah this is getting sappy. Yeah… Don't worry this story isnt even close to being done! OMG! There is so much stuff… Ugh… 


	4. settle death

Ch. 4  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*two weeks later; 3rd person_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
It has been two weeks, and she was waiting, waiting for Shinta to come back. She sighed as she was picking carrots for soup that was for tonights dinner. Kosa   
was just out with his  
friends, doing whatever they do when they play. She gathered them in a basket and walked inside her house that was inherited from her mother and father.   
She noticed that she was   
running out of bread and other food. So she decided to go to the market.  
"Sister!" yelled Kosa, with is friend Soneke, "Can Soneke eat over tonight?"  
"Not tonight sweetheart, maybe tomorrow, he can stay for lunch though…"  
"Okay, call us when it is ready," he said just about to run away.  
"Not so fast!" she said grabbing the collar of his Kimono.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have to go out to the market to get bread, stay here and play."  
"Alright will you just let me go already!"  
She let go of his collar and went outside and headed towards the market.  
She finally found the food store, she went inside to find the bread and other grains.  
Ah! The last loaf of bread… She thought as her hand went towards it with another hand too.  
"Hey! It's mine- Shinta?"  
"Ms. Sanso?"  
She was so happy to see him that she wrapped her hands around him and he picked her up and twirled her around.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, so happy to see him.   
"I- I am just here in town, shopping, for food- uh…" his stuttering made her wonder. But she didn't ask, and said, "Would you like to come east lunch with me,   
my house isn't too far from here.'  
"Ms. Sanso I would love to."  
I took his arm and the bread and we I quickly paid for the bread as we walked out the store and the store clerk said, "Have a good day you two."  
Now she felt it was appropriate to ask, "Now, why are you here? Really Shinta, Don't hide anything from me."  
"I am not trying to hide anything from you, really, but I was telling the truth I was out shopping for food?"  
"Well, why are you so far away from your home? Is this where you had to go?"  
His eyes got big as if he didn't know what to say.  
"Eh? Well, you could say that…"  
"I forgot to ask you why did you have to leave for two weeks?" He turned his back at her and then turned in fury and said practically snarling, "Stop asking   
questions! It is none of your   
damn business!"  
She stepped back in fear, Shinta has never yelled at her like that.   
"Alright I am sorry you don't need to yell." She wasn't too sure she wanted him to come with her after all. His eyes had gotten big with innocence and he said,   
"Ms. Sanso, I am so sorry!  
That I am, I didn't mean to snap."  
He out his hands through her hair and she stepped back, "Let's go…"  
He gave a faint smile felling guilty and they walked down the rode until they reached Sanso's house, they didn't talk very much, Shinta was edging for her to   
talk.   
"Well, this is my house, please make yourself at home."  
"Sanso," he said in a guilty voice, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that."  
"It's alright," she said trying to stop him from feeling so guilty, "it is not the first time I got yelled at for asking questions…"  
He looked out a window and then sat down.  
"Sanso! Is Lunch- Shinta!" cried Kosa, who idolized Shinta, he ran up to greet him. Shinta pat the boy on the head and said, "And how do you do? You sure   
have grown in the last two   
weeks."  
"No I haven't, how long are you going to be staying?"  
"As long as your sister wants me to, who is your friend?" He said looking at Sonoke.  
"This is my friend Sonoke, he is eating over too."  
"Hello Sonoke," Shinta said with a sweet smile.   
"Hi…"  
"He is just shy," Kosa said.   
"No I am not!"  
"Boys, stop. It's time to eat," she said, as she prepared the lettuce wraps and Meso soup. They ate happily while Kosa was trying to get attention from Kenshin   
by pulling his hair.  
"Kosa stop it!"  
"But we are just playing!"  
"Go play out side then, but just you and Sonoke, Now!" They ran outside mumbling things under ther breath but she ignored them and said to Shinta, "It seems  
my brother really likes   
you."  
He gave a chuckle and said, "Seems so. But I never called pulling my hair a sign of likeness."  
*^*^*^*^*^*!^*^!*Sanso's point of view**Later*^*^*^!*^*^!*^*!^*^!*^!*^*!^*!^*!^  
As we along a lake that wasn't too far from my house, Shinta invited me to sit next to him on the grass.  
"Years ago, when I was a younger man, I loved once before, and I married."  
I looked up at him not knowing what to say.  
"But she died, and I still have her wedding ring, I kept it around my neck, a small replica of her that I like to keep. Sanso, I love you, you know that, and part   
of the reason why I was   
hear is that I was looking for you, Will you marry me?"  
I looked at the ring that once fit his previous wife, I didn't know what to say, If I said yes, I would be commiting the rest of my life to him, I am only 18, is it   
worth it. But I love Shinta…  
I shook my head weakly and gave out my right hand. He slipped it on my hand and gave me a soft kiss. I don't know if I am walking the right path…  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^Later*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!  
We commited our selves to eachother that night, I barely even know him, but for some reason something tells me that he is the one. That night he spent the   
night at my house and we slept together, as an engaged couple would. I woke up my head in Shinta's shoulder, finding him next to me, I kissed him and said,   
"Hi."  
He smied and touched my back givng a shiver. I fell back to sleep in his shoulder again.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*In the morning*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*  
I woke up with the smell of breakfast under my nose. I got up and looked around. Shinta must be making it.   
I put on my kimono and went into the kitchen and there he was.  
"Ah, Sanso, I see that you are finally awake."  
"When did you get up?"  
"A while ago, just to make breakfast, do you want any?"  
"Eat it! It is really good! Better then anything you can make!" Kosa yelled. I looked down at it, it did look good, but I wasn't exactly hungry.   
"No thankyou, at this moment, I just want to get dressed and go outside."  
I was about to go back in my room and change until Shinta said, "O, Sanso, I have to leave this evening, just to tell you."   
"O alright, how long will you be gone?"  
"For a few hours, Not too long I hope."  
"Ofcourse not, what ver you have to do is your business."  
Well, what I thoguht it was going to be just for this night, but he has been leaving everyday since, to go to one place. He even left for 3 days and didn't come   
back. I tried to ignore it.   
But I couldn't… and I regret it.  
I love Shinta, but if he is going to be hiding things from me...  
The revolution is still going on, could he be in it? Is he an imperialist and is not telling me. I dont know but i have to know.   
*~*~*~*~*~*3rd person*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Why has he been leaving so often? Kosa has thought to himself as he was following Shinta to where he was going. Kosa was very curious on what Shinta has   
been doing every night and not returning until days later. He was hurting his sister, and they were to be wed soon, and he really wanted Shinta to be his brother,   
but if they were to be family, shouldn't family tell eachother everything. He followed Shinta to a spot where there were many men surrounding him. I was goint   
to tell him to get away but he seemed to have everthing under control.  
"So I see the inperialists strongest man, the Battousai, finally is going to fight us," said the leader, the Battousai? Shinta…? Kosa thought to himself. It cant be   
true! Not him, Shinta is his role model. No.  
The leader charged at him and Shinta sliced hin in half with no problem. Then the other men went towards him, and with one slice, Shinta killed them all. He   
was about to shieth his sword, but Kosa tripped trying to get a better look. Shinta's eyes flashed with amber, and killed his lovers brother with a struck of his   
sword 


	5. threat of love

Ch5  
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^Sanso's point of view*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
I ran as fast as I could, rumor was it is that the man slayer, Battousai, was in our town, ready to kill at anytime! That blood thirsty scoundrel! I will do anything to get my revenge. I ran   
down all the darkest parts of the alley, where any fight would be held. And then I finally found him, and something was under him. The body was small and when I finally recognized the   
face… It was Kosa.   
"Kosa!" I yelled. I have totally forgotten about the Battousai, when I looked up he was gone.  
"BATTOUSAI!" I yelled, tears falling from my face. I buried my face in my brother's shoulder and picked him up, to go home.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Shinta's point of view*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
I was back at her house, that I wasn't even worthy to step in. Tears fell from my eyes as I choked. I killed a child, my lovers brother, a boy that looked up to me as his brother and I  
killed him, because Battousai has to kill every damn thing that gets in his fucking way. I could feel Battousai itching to come out to kill again, he feeds on my anger, and the blood of   
innocent men. O, how I long to be just Shinta, the man that Sanso sees that would never kill, just a peaceful man, with his wife, but no… I have Battousai following me where ever I go…   
I don't want to be Battousai! I am tired of killing! I am tired of bringing pain to others!   
"Shinta! Shinta where are you?!" Sanso yelled, choking with tears. I wiped away mine as fast as I could.   
"Wh- What's wrong?"  
"Look at what the Battousai did! He killed Kosa!" She said putting him gently on the floor, burying her face on my chest.   
"He was just a boy, nothing more, why?" I put my hand on the back of her head as I said,   
"Sometimes the Battousai can't help what he does…"  
"What are you saying? He is nothing but a blood thirsty killer who will show no mercy to anybody!"  
"There now," I said, "Someday Battousai will pay for what he has done…"  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^5 days later*^!*^!*^!*!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^  
We buried Kosa in the yard, as it read:  
May Angels lead you in, for you are truly one.  
A friend of Sanso made this, everyday since he died I came to this spot, praying to him, to forgive what I have done, it is a sin, I should be punished for. When I finish my job in the   
Revolution, I shall never kill again. I will protect the innocent, like how I should have protected Kosa. I will try to be known as Shinta, nothing else.  
I walked back to the house where Sanso was, on the patio looking into a distance. She smiled at me as I walked towards her.  
"I have something I want to tell you."  
"Hm?"   
"I went to the doctors today to check up on something, that I wasn't quite sure of…"  
"And that was…?"  
"Shinta," She said, smiling, "We are going to have a baby."  
My frown turned into a smile in an instant as I said, "That is wonderful!" I gave her a hug as she smiled.  
"But what about the wedding though?" she asked.  
"We will get married after the baby is born, you should be able to fit in a kimono by then."  
She hit me over the head and said, "Thanks…"  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Later^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
I had left Sanso for another battle, I will be gone for not long, the revolution is almost over, for the fact that the imperialists have taken over completely except for this one spot of land.  
And we our here to take care of that…  
The men were ruthless and large, arrogant by the grins on there faces. One withdrew his sword ran to me using the Je-gen style. Fool… As he sliced I jumped up in the air and stabbed   
him in the heart, he dropped dead, as many men were running away…   
Let them go, the cowards. I have bigger aspects I am looking for…  
I ran to find the leader of this group, to think of all the time I am waisting for this.  
"I see we meet again… Battousai."  
I looked at his cold complextion, I gave the same hatred back.  
"Saitou…" I said with something very cold in my voice, "Draw your weapon and fight me, Saitou, my blade wants your blood…"  
Saitou is the leader of the Moburo wolf, and is one of the most fierce enemies of the Imperialists.   
"Tsk tsk, Himura, I am not here to fight you, atleast not today, I am here for a threat."  
"Threat? What sort of threat do you have on me?"  
"Your fiance… your upcoming child, her hatred towards Battousai…"  
My eyes widened in utter shock.  
"How do you know all this?"  
"It's really funny, how the clatter of money can link you to all sorts of information."  
I was about to shieth my sword, until he said, "Nuh uh, my death equals her knowing…"  
I let go of the handle and said, "What the hell do you want from me?"  
"You to join the Moburo Wolf."  
"Never. I would never join your dirty group of fighter. Besides you have no proof that I am Battousai, she would never believe you."  
He pulled something out his pocket, it was piece of paper.  
"The paper, has your whole future in my hands."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Simple, this is your whole record, I was looking through the imperialist files and I found this, it has everything that even the lord would know about you, occupation, birth, blood type…   
everything…"  
I only looked in horror.  
"And if you don't give up being an imperialist and join the Moburo wolf, your lover will die knowing she loved the lowest of the killers, the Battousai."  
I could kill him now, I would, but Sanso…  
"Good day Battousai, may we meet again…"  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^Two days later*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^  
Life has been pure hell for me(A/N: If you are thinking that this is OOC, he is kinda the Battousai right now, cause all of the horrible stuff that is happening. ^O^*)  
I can never betray the imperialism belief, Yamigato needs me to make this new era. But,  
It is also risking my future family, I could never let that happen.   
I had to go again tonight, to fight the Moburo Wolf, I will kill everyone of those bloody bastards.   
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**Sanso's point of view*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
I can't believe I actually thought that Shinta was the manslayer, that was stupid of me. If he were to be Battousai, he would've killed me by now.  
Well, though the doctor says I shouldn't be running, but I am only a week and a half pregnant, you can't even tell that I am going to have the baby. I am going to get revenge on my   
brother, for what Battousai has done. If I were to find him tonight, I would use my sniping skills to get him.  
Shinta was leaving tonight anyway, he finally told me what he was doing everynight, he works for the trade in for Europe and America. Still I don't know why he hasn't told me before…  
I was still deciding on a name for the baby, I want it to be a boy, boys always listen to there mothers and are more lovable.  
Shinta wants it to be a girl, I would love to have a girl, but I would still rather have it be a boy. He just wants daddy's little girl to spoil rotten.   
Just thinking about the life I am going to live with him. I gave a sigh…   
~^^~^~^~^~^^~^^~^~^^~^^~Later that day^~~^~^~^^~^^~^~^^~^~^^~^~  
I was walking across the town later, I wanted to go shopping for a kimono. My Aunt Hira, she owns a Kimono shop, gives them to me for half price. I love her, she is like a mother to me,  
when my parents died she would help me take care of Kosa.   
When I waked in the store( which it was called: Silky Flowers) I found my aunt, I had told her the news about the baby and she was very excited about being a great Aunt.  
She gave me a hug and said, "Hello Sanso, how are you today?"  
"I am fine, just a little tired, needless to say."  
"Well I am sure I have a kimono for you, I will be right back, I just finished making one this morning!"  
I was leaning against a wall and as I was listening to a conversation that two women were having.  
"Have you heard about the Battousai?"  
"O yes I have heard he just killed five men yesterday, I won't let my children out at night knowing that he is around."  
"Really, that fiend, the governor should let the war carry away from towns!"  
"Do you know where he is fighting at every night?"  
"No! Do you?"  
"Yes, my husband told me, he works in the imperialist government, he told me that the wars will be carried in that building not to far from here, you know, the Sabatouki?"  
"Against the Moburo wolf?"  
"Indeed… Youi that building is going to be reck tonight!"  
The women carried a new conversation. Well, the Battousai was goint to have a little surprise tonight.  
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^That night*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
I put on my outfit that I haven't put on in a while, I took my bow and arrows out of my closet.  
"Hello old friend," I said, pulling the string back, to see if I still had the strength to pull it back.   
I put the arrows on the back of my back and walked outside, the pre-war was would start any moment.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the building~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I looked around, and there he was, talking to a man, his back turned at me so I couldn't get a glimpse of his face. I took an arrow out, I hope that my sniping skills haven't fallen since the   
last time I have used them, then the man he was talking to caught me and said, "Looks like we have a visitor Man slayer."  
He looked at me and I finally go to see who this horrible man was who caused me so much pain. 


	6. The small replica of love

Ch. 6  
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^Sanso's point of view*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~^  
"Shinta?" It was the man I commited myself, who made me feel as if I were everything, Atleast to somebody. Those big innocent eyes looked at me, with all the apology in the world.   
Tears just spilled down my eyes.   
"Sanso, please, let me explain."  
"Explain," I said, Choking out every word.   
"I- I cant tell you how sorry I am."  
I raged, "YOU ARE SORRY! YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK A BOYS LIFE AND YOU ARE SORRY! NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT HIS FUTURE HE COULD HAVE   
LIVED! YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF THE BOY WHO LOOKED UP TO YOU AND…and wanted to be like you. And… you lied to me, you lied… you told me that you were a  
trade worker, not a killer…"  
I started to choke. The man Shinta was talking to shook his head with a smile across it. Tears spilled from my eyes like an endless pitcher. I looked up at him with even more rage, "And   
who the hell are you?" I went closer to him looking at him in the eye, "Are Battousai the man slayer, or Shinta the man that I love? Is there any other secrets you want to tell me?"  
"I- Sanso- I, it was Battousai, he is like my other half, he just wont leave me be, I- just don't know what to say."  
"Damn right you don't know what to say! And you didn't answer my question, who are you?"  
He looked at me as if he didn't know what to say, but atleast he did say something, "By birth, I am Shinta, that is the name my birth parents gave me, by swordsman name is Kenshin,  
Kenshin Himura."  
"Hello Keshin, nice to meet you."  
He looked down and covered his hace with a shaking right hand and made noises as of he was crying, no I take that back he was crying. He looked up at me with tears in the corner of   
his eyes and there was only one thing I could say, I cleared my throat and said, "I am sorry, Mr. Himura, but in my near future, I would be spending the rest of my life with you, and here  
I thought you were the one. I can't stand knowing that someday, I would be Mrs. Sanso Kenshin Himura, the wife of the man slayer." I took the ring that he gave to me off my finger  
and took his hand and put it in there, "Now you still have your small replica of your only wife."  
"No! Sanso Please!" he cried. I turned my back at him. I put my hand over where I was carrying my baby. I turned around and looked at him. My soul moving like a storm.  
"If you ever want to see your child, come back when you can hold your own child with out those dirty hands that are stained with mans blood. Come back when your soul cleaned the   
sins of your past, Come back… when you promise that the name Shinta, is the name that everybody calls you by."  
He only looked at me, is eyes told me so much. His pleading, his pain, his sorrow, his… apologies…  
"Goodbye Mr. Himura. Or should I say, goodbye Shinta?" I walked away leaving him there alone, with a new path to follow.   
-____- -____- -____- -____-Kenshin's point of view-____- -____- -____- -____-  
"You…" I snarled, I was ready to kill.   
He backed away, "I didn't do anything, I didn't even know! Saitou told me nothing about this!"  
"You LIAR!" I screamed. I was about to kill him, I should have killed him, but... I didn't. I let him go.   
"Tell Saitou that the Man Slayer will always be an Imperialist, and that his plan backfired."  
"Thankyou! Thankyou for sparing my life!"  
"Weakling…"  
I walked out of the Alley, I have no where to go now. I lost everthing in one night, like how I lost Tomoe in one. I lost my fiance, my child, I lost everything, all I have left is the Battousai.  
I walked down the streets. I am now to go to the only place I have left to go to, the camp site of the imperialists. To finish the Revolution. And leave the past behind.  
*~**~***~****~*****~Sanso's point of view*****~****~***~**~*  
I didn't want to go home, I went to the one woman I knew I could talk to. My Aunt. I walked through the streets to her store, she lives on top of it, she would probably be up making a   
Kimono. I thought- I thought that he would be the one. Tears fell from my eyes. I thought that he was the one that I could spend my life with and be happy, I know that he loves me, but  
can I ever forgive him for what he has done?   
When I got to my Aunts house, she welcomed me with a warm smile, it then turned into a frown when she saw how damp my face was.  
"The wedding is off," I said in final words, "Shinta wasn't what I thought he was!" Even more tears spilled down my eyes as I just thought about it.  
"What happened?!" She cried, "come inside for a cup of tea." When I was inside, she prepared tea for me and handed it to me.   
"Thankyou…"  
She looked at me, "So…? What happened?"  
I told her everything. Shinta, Kenshin, whoever he is, the, she cried with me.   
"I have never felt so empty…"  
"You really feel empty?" She said surprised.  
"Yes, I loved him, but I feel nothing for him now…"  
There was a moment of silence and she asked, "What are you going to do with the baby?"  
"I don't know…" I said, I really didn't, "I can't take care of a baby all by myself… I think I am going to give it up and put it for adoption…"  
"No!" She said wide eyed, "You cant do that, this is your creation, your baby, you actually want someone else to do it for you?"  
I shook my head slowly.  
"Exactly! Now sweetie, I will tell you this, You have a house, now all you need is a job, and you can work here, I will pay you good, and you can support yourself. What do you say   
about that?"   
I shook my head slowly and said, "Thankyou so much Aunt Hira!" I wrapped my arms around her.   
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^9 months later*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~^*~*  
I was in labor for 3 hours now. And I was in the worst pain in my dear god life! O my god does it hurt! They keep telling me to push well nothing is coming out!   
The Revolution is finally over, and I am very relieved. I can raise my baby without the fear of a riot. I took one last push and…  
"Ms. Sanake, It's a girl!"  
She handed me the small body as I cradled her. She is so beauiful. I kissed her on the forehead and was a little disapointed that it was girl, it seems Kenshin got what he wanted.   
"Her name?" The nurse asked.  
It took me a while to think of a name. And I came up with one.  
"Aiiku, Aiiku- Sh- Shinta Sanake."  
"Aiiku Shinta Sanake?"  
"Yes," I said, "Yes."   
I looked at her, she had my hair, it was a light brown and when she opened her eyes she had big violet eyes just like her father.  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~*^~A/N*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
Ain't that sweet? Don't worry for those who like this story( I Hope O.o) its not over. There are still a lot more chapters to it!! I hoped you liked it really!!   
CH 7 COMIN' TO A FAMFICTION.NET NEAR YOU!!!!! 


	7. the stroke on the cheek

Ch. 7  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Sanso's point of view*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
I was waiting in the checkout line in the grocery store as I was carrying my seven year old daughter.   
"Sweetie you don't pull mommy's hair- ow!"  
She just giggled and looked at me as if she did nothing. I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. A boy looked around 15 who was infront of me turned around and looked   
at her and said, "She is cute!"  
I smiled at him and said, "Thankyou, did you hear that?" I said, saying it to her, "He like ya! He thinks your cute!"  
He smiled and carried on with what he was doing. I have totally moved on with my life. My aunt has gave me a promotion and now we share the Silky Flower. I had ideas that we get   
more women sew kimonos then just my aunt and we would have a better selection, and now it one of the best known kimono shops in Japan.   
I also got married, to a man by the name of Rasiko Zekizuki, and now I am Mrs. Sanso Rasiko Zekizuki. He is a merchant, I was engaged to him a year after Aiiku was born. She refers   
him as her daddy, and I am perfectly fine with that. You could say it was love at first sight, but it doesn't burn in my heart as it did for Kenshin. But I feel that he isnt worthy of Aiiku.  
Why? Kenshin never came back. You would've thought he would, from what I have heard he became a wanderer, but I don't know if that is true or not.  
"Your next ma'am," Said the cashier, he looked at the items I had and quickly added the amount of yen that I owed him in his head.  
"That would be 90 yen please." I pulled out my wallet and handed him the yen.  
"Your change…" He said handing it to me.  
"Thankyou," I grabbed the bag of my food as Aiiku was pulling at my kimono.   
"Ma ma!" Aiiku became so beautiful past the years, she had light brown hair and-  
violet eyes…  
The same violet eyes that I loved so much. The same violet eys that brought me back so much pain…  
But I wasn't going to think about that, too many memories.  
"Yes?"  
"That man reached over to me and touched my cheek."  
"Huh?" I turned aroound and there was nothing there.   
"It was probably an accident."  
"No! He walked past us and he reached out and touched my cheek with his hands!"  
"It was probably nothing…" I ignored her wines and just kept walking back home, she kept describing him saying he was wearing a big straw hat and other nonsense until she finally   
said, "and he had a scar on his cheek!"  
I stopped, and I said harshly, "You are making a big deal out of nothing."   
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^3rd person*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
He was in the edge of an alley watching her being carried away from him. This is the first time he has gotten to see his daughter in 7 years. And he didn't even get to hold her like he  
wanted to. And the funniest thing about it is:   
He didn't even know her name.  
He knew that was her, he would recognise Sanso anywhere and it was obvioulsy his for the fact she didn't have anytother children with her. He lifted his hat a bit to get a better view of   
her.  
She looks like her mother… he thought, but she has my eyes…. Sanso was married now, he knew that for the fact that once before he saw her walking down the street. He was goint to  
greet her but a man came out and kissed her, he examined her hands and noticed that she had a ring on her finger, and that she was married.  
"Kenshin!" A young boy cried with very tan skin and black hair, "There you are! Where were you we were looking for you!"  
"I- I was just taking a walk that's all, and decided to stop for a break."  
"Well, geez Kenshin, Why did you run ahead of us like that…?"  
"No reason, I just thought I saw someone I knew, but it turned out to be someone else, that's all."  
"O, okay… well c'mon lets go! We are going to go have some beef stew!" the boy grabbed Kenshin's sleeve and pulled him to go catch up with the others. Keshin ran to keep up with  
him. Him and the boy went inside the restaurant to find all of his friends waiting at a table.  
"Yahiko, Kenshin, what were you two doing?" Said a young girl with black hair with shimmers of green in it.  
"Sorry Kaoru, I was trying to find Kenshin, Kenshin on the other hand thought he saw a friend so that's why he ran ahead of us!"  
"Who was the friend Kensh'?" Said a tall man with brown hair.  
"Just a person I fought in the Revolution with, Sanosuke."  
"One of your Imperialist buddies?"  
"No. Well, lets not talk about that, lets eat! I am starving!" he said with a smile on his face.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As they were walking back over the bridge back to a school that Ms. Kaoru family owns. Kaoru has noticed, though, that Kenshin has just been so… odd. He barely laughed when her   
and Yahiko would start a fight. Kenshin had deep thoughts of his own, he knows that Sanso lives near here, but… does he have the nerve of returning after 7 years…?  
"Kenshin? Are you okay? You have been so quiet," Said Kaoru.  
"Yeah really! More quieter the usual!"  
"I just been having thoughts, that's all, indeed it was."  
"You know what Kenshin," Sanosuke started out, "You think too much! You need to talk more!"  
Kenshinis eyes got big as he sayed, "But I have really nothing to say!"  
When they got back to the dojo, Kenshin went strait to his room. It was late anyway, he didn't think anybody else would stay up either, from what he has heard from Sanosuke and  
Yahiko's yawns.  
When he has gotten to his room, he took off his outer kimono and decided to sleep with what he had on.  
"Kenshin?" he heard from behind his door. It was Ms. Kaoru.  
"Yes?"  
"May I talk to you?"  
"Ofcourse, come inside if you wish!"  
She opened the slide door and looked at him, "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Well, you just haven't been acting yourself lately that's all."  
"How am I not acting myself?" It took her a while to answer that.  
"It's just that," She sat next to him on his bed, "If you have anything you want to talk about, please tell me. I know so little about your past, I know that battousai isnt all that you were."  
He tilted his head to the side and said, "It is just something from the past that walked right passed me."  
"Huh?" She said very confused.  
"Nevermind, I will tell you tomorrow."  
"Do you promise?"  
He said nothing.  
"Kenshin? KENSHIN!" She hit him over the head with her right hand. His eyes became swirly as he knocked himself out of it and said, "Maybe."  
She knew she wouldn't get anymore out of him. And Left she left.  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^the next day*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^  
"I don't know why you are so obsessed about Kenshin's past Kaoru, it is not like he had a kid or something when he was younger," Sanosuke said, biting into an apple.  
"Please!" Yahiko said, "Kenshin, Mr. Perfect giving up his virginity? Yeah right!"  
Yahiko and Sanosuke laughed togther as Kenshin walked in.  
"What's so funny you guys?"   
Yahiko and Sanosuke were still laughing, Kaoru didn't see what was so funny.  
"Just that-" she was interupted by their laughing, "I just wanted to know, or we wanted to know I a little bit more about your past since you are our friend and we feel that it is important."  
"There isn't very much to say about my past really, just I was Battousai, nothing more, nothing less."  
"But didn't you say that something walked right passed you or something like that?"  
"Well, something did, but it is nothing to waiste time about," he was about to walk out of the room until Sanosuke said,"Kaoru just leave the poor guy alone!" he started, "Like I said   
before, it is not like he had a kid or something!"  
Kenshin stopped dead in in his tracks. They stared.  
"Umm… Kenshin…?" Yahiko said.  
"KENSHIN I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE A DAD AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Ms. Kaoru! I am biologically her father, the woman I once loved, she told me not to return until I was worthy being called her father or something like that, and since I became a  
wanderer, I tried to leave my past behind me, to let her move on with her life, I am just interference…  
"She has a different father I would presume, Mrs. Sanso, the woman I once loved is now married."  
"To who?"  
"A friend of mine, Rasiko Zekizuki, I was talking to him not too long ago, he told me that he was married to her and that she had a little girl, who is my little girl, and that she was already   
accustomed into calling him Daddy, so I will just let that be, she is in the past now and I don't want my future anywhere to touch hers…"  
There was a moment of silence and Kaoru said, "Kenshin…"  
He ignored what she has said and he said himself, "It haunts eveyday knowing that I have a part of me out there, and to think…." He turned around with his eyes closed and a smile on   
his face, "That I actually had a part in creating her, knowing that I helped put her on this world makes me feel as if I were… well, blessed."  
"But don't you ever want to see her?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Well, I am not saying that I don't, but for now, I just want to be another stranger walking down the street."  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*3rd person*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
A police man he was, walking down the street with a friendly smile on his face. He believed in justice, and the rights of people, but he couldn't help but have a crave for blood.  
"Mommy!" he heard a young voice cry, a small child was running across the street to a very beautiful young woman, he couldn't believe it. God dammit it couldn't be… He thought,   
Well, well look what we have here, Sanso… O he remembered her, and who could that child be? Hmmm… she sure didn't look like him, she definitely had her mothers face and hair,   
as the child ran into her arms she opened her eyes and he saw a glimpse of violet, and well, there are not that many people with purple eyes running around.   
Battousai… damn him… he was the one who brought this god damn era, but he wondered how much his daughter might mean to him…  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CH. 8 COMING TO A FANFICTION.NET NEAR YOU!!!! 


End file.
